pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Dewott
|} Dewott (Japanese: フタチマル Futachimaru) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 17 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Dewott is a bipedal, otter-like Pokémon that is primarily light blue. It has small black ears, a pointed crest at the back of its head, a red nose, and long white whiskers forming tilted V-shapes. Two pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Its forelimbs have three fingers on each black paw. Around its waist is a large, dark blue, fringed arrangement of fur, with two scalchops on the thighs. These scalchops are detachable, and Dewott trains to use several techniques with them. Its feet and flat tail are black. In the anime Major appearances A Dewott appeared in A Connoisseur's Revenge! under the ownership of Burgundy; it was used to battle Cilan's Dwebble. It made a second appearance in Search for the Clubultimate!. A Dewott appeared in The Pokémon Harbor Patrol! under the ownership of Halsey. Multiple Dewott appeared in Crowning the Scalchop King!, including a Dewott owned by Cadbury nicknamed Caesar. Minor appearances Dewott made its anime debut in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!, under the ownership of a Trainer and was battling a , which it defeated. Dewott's Trainer later challenged and his to a battle, where it demonstrated surprising agility. Two Trainers' Dewott made a brief appearance in A Rival Battle for Club Champ! on a computer screen in the Luxuria Town Battle Club. In A Connoisseur's Revenge! multiple Trainers' Dewott were seen at a Poké Mart. Pokédex entries . Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga is Lack-Two's main Pokémon. He used it to defeat Hugh's Trapinch, earning its Trainer a Pokédex. In the Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends manga Dewott is 's first as well as his main Pokémon in the Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends manga. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Beach: Seabreeze Trail, Rugged Flats, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Fontaine}} |area=Silent Tundra (Mapless Street), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Secret Warehouse: The Enemies Within}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 1}} |area=Currently unavailable}} |area=White Ruins: Seabreeze Trail (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- -type moves. He was captivated by 's talent and made him an apprentice. }} |- when its Attack is 54 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 104 or higher | |link= , , and Motochika }} |- |} Evolution |no2=502 |name2=Dewott |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=503 |name3=Samurott |type1-3=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Dewott was first seen on concept art from the along with , , and . ** Dewott's English name, as well as 's, was officially confirmed through the anime in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!. Origin Dewott is based on a and http://web.archive.org/web/20101228065540/http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/interview/irbj/sp/index5.html (archived link). Its trait of fighting with its two shells may be based on , a type of martial arts involving the . Name origin Dewott may be a combination of dew, water and otter. It may also involve duel or dual (referring to the two scalchops it fights with), or duo (Italian for two, referring to its place in its evolutionary line). Notably, is the name of the author of . Futachimaru may be a combination of 二つ futatsu (two), 太刀 tachi (long sword), and 丸 maru (a common ending in a boy's name, especially in the time of samurai). 二 futa (alternate reading of ni) may refer to Dewott's place in the evolutionary line. In other languages , , and |de=Zwottronin|demeaning=From , Otter, and |fr=Mateloutre|frmeaning=From and |es=Dewott|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Dewott|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=쌍검자비 Ssangeomzabi|komeaning=From and suffix |zh_cmn=雙刃丸 / 双刃丸''Shuāngrènwán''|zh_cmnmeaning=From and the Japanese 丸 maru. |ru=Девотт Devott|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Lack-Two's Dewott Notes External links * |} de:Zwottronin fr:Mateloutre it:Dewott ja:フタチマル pl:Dewott zh:双刃丸